Tingle in Silly Places
by Cryselephantine
Summary: Steve and Tony enjoy an afternoon under the covers on a rainy day. Fluffy Mcflufferton Fluff


STony Fluff

Inspired by this male-appreciation .tumblr post /43373611119

* * *

If there was one thing that the Avengers as a whole and Tony Stark and Steve Rogers had learned to appreciate, it was down time. Between aliens, rogue mutants (although that was more Professor Xavier's problem, mages and wonky science, the time they had to relax was really sparse.  
However, because the two men tended to have different definition of "down time", it was not uncommon for the other inhabitants of the Avengers Tower to see a certain Star Splanged Man With A Plan walk by casually in the direction of his quarters, with a certain Genius Billionaire Playboy Philantropist thrown over his shoulder, who would complain the whole way about finishing one project or another in his lab and be an all around drama queen extraordinaire about it.  
Today had been such a day. The rest of the Avengers were scattered, either on solo missions or in their own floors and they hadn't received a call to Assemble all day. Which served to explain why, if the whole place hadn't been completely soundproofed (yes even the air ducts, Hawkeye), moans and breathy laughs would be heard from Tony Stark and Steve Rogers' bedroom.

After a solid hour of playful nibbling, biting, and dancing to the oldest song in the world, the world whited out slightly behind Steve's eyelids as he grabbed Tony's hips in a bruising grip. The supersoldier sighed contently as he let himself and his lover fall back against the pillows, stupidly grateful that even the Serum let him enjoy the thrum of slight breahtlessness and tranquility which came with climax inside his beloved snarky inventor.  
The feeling of satisfaction, as they laid against each other in their ruined sheets, was only accentuated by the pitter-patter sound of rain against the grand windows overlooking New York, even as J.A.R.V.I.S. dimmed the light and changed the windows to a darker shade, basking them in shadows.  
Laying on his side, Tony's forehead against his breastbone as the billionaire snagged the duvet toward himself, the blonde man let himself fall into a languid daze.  
He was dragged out of his daze by a slight puff of hot air against his side. Feeling especially indolent and refusing to open his eyes, Steve frowned lightly and tried to move away from the disconcerting sensation, bending slightly forward and felt even more as muffled giggles reached his ears. Cracking an eye open, he felt a smile blossom on his face as he took in the image of innocent debauchery his very own superhusband made. The billionaire was wrapped into the duvet, his hair sticking out in every direction and his lips still red and full. He was laying half on his stomach, half on Steve's side, the duvet dropping slightly away, showing off his toned clavicle and the dark bruises on the column of his neck, his arms obviously nestled somewhere in the covers. The dark haired man continued to nuzzle at his side, giggling breathlessly when his blonde lover tried to move slightly, unwilling to move away from Tony but not wanting to feel the hot breath against his flank either. In retaliation, Tony pushed his face lower against Steve's stomach, scratching his goatee against the muscular belly before smiling up winningly at his lover when the supersoldier failed to supress a slight laugh.  
A smile on his face, Steve grabbed Tony, cover and all and brought him up against his naked body, nuzzling his cheek before tangling their lips and their tongues in a slow, languorous kiss.

"You tingle..." The blonde man breathed out when they broke away, their noses touching caressingly.

"And you know you love it." His lover retorted with a smirk before breaking the distance between them and dragging him into another kiss, this time slightly more demanding and unruly as Steve tried to untangle him from the duvet to sneak an arm over his lower back.

Yes. Tony Stark and Steve Rogers appreciated their down time. A lot.

* * *

Title taken from "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat. I felt like melting everything with fluff and goo.


End file.
